


Bulwer-Lyttonesque Sentence: Submarine

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith





	Bulwer-Lyttonesque Sentence: Submarine

Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin emerged from the cab in front of Del Floria’s each considering the tasks which lay in front of them, however while Kuryakin was troubled with how to explain that the unmanned submergible crafts that U.N.C.L.E. had recently lost weren’t the work of Thrush but of a single Right Whale who, thanks to the camouflage efforts of the design team, mistook the vehicle for a female of the species and utterly destroyed the craft in a bid to extract its genitalia from the torpedo tubes, Solo was concerned with how to explain the destruction of yet another expensive suit and hand tooled leather shoes as a result of copious amounts of whale sperm.


End file.
